gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Swift
The Swift is a two person shuttle-civilian helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto IV's second episode, The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description The official website of The Ballad of Gay Tony describes the Swift as "the preferred method of transport for Liberty City high-fliers", a "turbo-shaft powered" aircraft that "shuttles its precious cargo in speed and comfort" In actual terms of performance, the helicopter is faster and more maneuverable than the Maverick. It can be thought as an unarmed Annihilator. The design of the helicopter is seemingly a cross between the AgustaWestland AW109 and the Bell 222/230. The general design is from the AgustaWestland; the helicopter borrows the Bell's engine scoop design and the design for the end of its tail; the additional turbo intakes and the winglets seem inspired from the fictional attack helicopter Airwolf, an advanced stealth helicopter (which also a modified Bell 222 for the 1984-1987 TV show of the same name). Trivia * The Swift bears a "SANTO CAPRO" (roughly translates as "Holy Capro" in Spanish and Italian) livery with an emblem resembling a Sea Goat (Capricorn) and the year 1898. The same emblem can be seen on Yusuf Amir's tracksuit jacket that he wears. Combined with the fact that he owns the helicopter, and wears the jacket, Santo Capro might be a company that the Amir estate runs. *When the blades of the Swift rip apart, they will turn black instead of white and before they rip apart, one blade will be of darker colour and will be twisted. *The Swift can only hold two people, however in Blog This!..., Luis, Tony, and The Celebinator all ride in one. Locations *The Swift is available at the west Algonquin helipad near the West River during the beginning of the game to the end of the game. After the completion of the game, the Gold Buzzard will replace the swift instead. Obtaining after game's completion ;Swift with side doors closed From the "Missions" menu on Luis' phone, choose the mission Caught with your Pants Down and meet Yusuf Amir at Star Junction. Get in his helicopter and fly to any GTA IV/TLAD/TBoGT safehouse and land the helicopter in the parking space. Immediately kill Amir and yourself. The mission will fail, spawning you at the hospital. The Swift will now be at that current safehouse for you to obtain. You can also obtain the Swift with side doors closed by doing the club management mission featuring Bruce Spade. You can either complete the mission and keep the helicopter, or kill Bruce and fly away. Take it to any parking space to save. You can't, however, redo club missions after they are completed, so it's only available at one point. ;Swift with side doors open From the "missions" menu on Luis's phone, select the mission ...Blog This! and meet Gay Tony at the helipad. Immediately kill Tony and then The Celebinator (killing The Celebinator first will fail the mission and Tony will fly away). The mission will fail and you will now have a Swift at your disposal. Save it at any parking space if you want to keep it. Swift-TBOGT-withoutdoors-front.jpg Swift-TBoGT-front.jpg }} de:Swift (IV) es:Swift pl:Swift Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters